


Pete's Favor

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Breasts, Embarrassed Claudia, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Making Love, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Underwear, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	Pete's Favor

"Pete," Claudia said, "can we talk to you for a moment please?"  
Pete turned to his young hacker friend.  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"As you know, Leena and I are...an item. Well, we just got engaged and we were hoping to have children as well. We wanted to go with sperm donation, and we wanted someone we know and trust. Asking Artie would be...just weird. And besides him, you're the only male we really know and trust, so we were wondering if you would have sex with Leena and hopefully get her you know, pregnant?"  
Claudia looked down, blushing furiously.  
"You're ok with me having sex with your fiancé?"  
"Well, normally I'd say no, but in this case yes. And I know you're attracted to her, Pete."  
"Alright I suppose if you're ok with it then..."  
"Thank you, Pete," Claudia said.  
Leena walked up to Pete, putting her hand on his bare chest and kissing him softly on the mouth. Her hand slid up under his shirt to massage his chest. Her hand slid down and caught the edge of Pete's shirt. She pulled it up, revealing his chest. Her mouth closed around one nipple, and she flicked it with her tongue, before pulling it softly. He moaned, and she licked her way down to his waistband. She unhooked his pants, pulling them down and then cupping the border of his underwear. She pulled them down as well, his cock springing free and standing erect. She wrapped her mouth around his cock, running her tongue along his tip. She then broke away, taking her mouth off his cock with a loud pop. She pulled her shirt over her head and then stripped the rest of the way. She laid on her back and Pete approached. His hands landed on either side of her, and he pushed gently inside of her. Her tight pussy enveloped his cock and he moaned as he thrusted into her.  
"Oh fuuuuuuuck," Leena hissed as his cock brushed against her g-spot, "you feel so damn good inside of me, don't fucking stop....oh shiiiit!"

Pete took one of Leena's dark nipples in his hand and twisted it gently, then rolled her breasts together with his hands. Leena's eyes slid shut and a look of pure bliss twisted her features as she reached her climax, her walls tightening around Pete's cock and then releasing. The feeling of Leena's walls tightening around his cock brought Pete to his orgasm and he sprayed his seed into her.  
"Hmm, your cum feels so good inside of me, Pete," Leena groaned.  
Pete pulled out of her, just before a second jet of seed sprayed from his cock. The second blast of seed splattered onto her bare stomach. There was a sharp squeak from behind them and Pete turned, seeing Claudia with a look of bliss on her face as she fingered herself.

* * *

 "She's beautiful," Claudia said, smiling down at her wife and their daughter, "thank you so much, Pete. This wouldn't have happened without you."  
The infant girl had Pete's eyes and skin of a tone somewhere between Leena's and Pete's.

"Myka Lattimer Donovan," Leena said, "a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."


End file.
